Cpt 2 The Kiss
by MidnightStarryOwl
Summary: This is the second chapter of my series, Seaweed Brain Luv. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second review and i'm hoping for a lot more reviews I got from my first one! I definitely making this one about Percy and Annabeth AKA Percabeth.

Enjoy!

_**~ MidnightStarryOwl**_

**Annabeth's POV**

As Percy slipped his hand into mine, I felt a tugging in my gut. As if I cared but the feeling felt like it was important, I finally decided that if you're a demigod. Anything could be important.

_Why now? _I thought. _When Percy is all that I need?_

I felt a rumbling in my mind, I know it was weird but you would probably describe it as that too. **_No one cares about such a boy named Percy. You must learn to behave and act like a proper young woman. Or else, you are no child of mine._**

Once Annabeth heard that she felt slow tears start to form in her eyes. She didn't realize Percy was looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She lied "Just family issues." She didn't want Percy to worry about everything for nothing. It's not like he could read her thoughts. But if he could… Well, she tried not to think about it. After a while of silent walking alone the border of the beach. Percy got bored and started playing with the waves. After what seemed like forever, he jumped in, leaving a surprised Annabeth behind.

"PERCY!" She screamed.

_No reply_

"PERCY COME BACK!"

_Still, no reply_

"PERCY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Waves crashing against the soft sand getting her feet all sandy and mucky, but she didn't care as long as Percy came back up to her and explained why he did, what he did.

"PERCCY PLEASEE!" She begged.

**_Do you see now, young girl? He will break your heart like the rest of them. He will crush your soul and make you a miserable love slave. Do you see how love is such a bad thing? Why, I will take pity on you if you just leave that boy alone, he has no place in our family tree._**

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth screamed. Then she continued shouting for Percy. After about 10 minutes of non -stop shouting, she lay on the beach tired from her voice.

_Maybe mom was right_. Annabeth thought, _I should just leave Percy and start a new life with a Hephaestus son or something. _

Although, her brain told her that. She knew by heart that she could never leave Percy. Even when he died; He meant that much to her. If only he felt the same way. She knew he had feelings for her, but were they strong enough to help them build a nice new bridge? Together?

**Percy's POV**

Percy decided to have some fun with Annabeth on their walk, she acted all serious and gloomy so he got a brilliant idea; He jumped in the water and swam under a rock that just barely hid him from view.

**_"PERCY!" _**he heard Annabeth yell. He smirked, she would have to be a lot more persuasive if she wanted him to get out of here.

**_"PERCY COME BACK!" _**Nope. Not even that's going to work.

**_"PERCY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" _**Now that got his attention. Leaving her? Who said he was leaving her? As he went through a ton of reasons why he didn't leave her in any way. He heard her yell again.

**_"PERCCY PLEASE!" _**That got him a little stronger this time.

He summoned a hippocami to go check on Annabeth and see if she was okay. The hippocami did as It was told. When it came back, it said that Annabeth was lying on the beach, not dead. Alive.

What in Hades name was Annabeth lying on the beach for? Was she in a death trance? Or was she just such a slouch she couldn't even stand.

Percy didn't know but whichever one it was, he would have to find out for himself.

**Thanks Everyone For Viewing! I will make the next one soon! I love that you guys are reading my fanfics and reviewing I really appreciate it! Thank you for reviewing and please keep doing it to get my hopes up on making the next one! I won't publish it until i i start getting new ideas from you! I always give credit at the end so you will need to send me the name you would like to be known as so I can give credit both you and me! Thank you again for reading this and keep reviewing!**

**Until then,**

_**~MidnightStarryOwl**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys! So I know it's been late and I haven't uploaded anything lately so I got bored and decided to go on Wattpad and Fanfiction! :D so anyway let's just start with the story, I can't wait any longer. Can you?**

**Well enough talking, here goes.**

_**~MidnightStarryOwl**_

**Percy's POV**

I slowly swam up towards the surface of the water, letting myself relax and daydream about those stormy gray eyes, and her beautiful golden locks that seemed to glow like treasure, of course, she WAS treasure.

_ She's plain beautiful,_ I thought as I looked across the ocean, then, I saw her stir before me, _OH NO!_ I thought, I quickly stiffened and willed the waves to bring me straight down. The only thing on my mind was an image of Annabeth storming towards me with a mad look in her eye. _No,_ I thought vigorously, _I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN, _As I willed myself to stop, I realized I got gone eight feet under, I couldn't feel the pressure of the water, and I madly shook my head for an answer, Instead I heard her yell again, this time with aggressiveness and not soft behind it. _She sounded beautiful, _You'd probably think I'd say, but hey, just because I daydream about her eyes does NOT mean I'm head over heels in love with her, it means im TOTALLY head over heels in love. (evil smiley inserted "wait for the good part" muahahahaha!) Oops, I should probably tell you what she said, I can sometimes space out on those things.

**_"PERSEUS JACKSON!"_**_uh oh, full name, this isn't going to be good. __**"COME OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT I WILL COUNT TO THREE"**_

**_"ONE..." _**I formed a quick plan in mind and knew what I had to do, I willed the currents to make me rise so I could meet up with Annabeth.

_Make it speedy, _Imuttered under my breath.

_**"TWO!" **_I felt like I was traveling at the speed of sound.

Six Feet... Five ... Four...

_**"GET READY SEAWEED BRAIN!" **_

THREE... TWO...

**"THR-!"**

**"THREE!"** I squealed as I burst upward, willing the waves to slow down. I hit Annabeth straight in the face. And the best part was... my lips met hers and we ended up doing a very romantic kiss.

(OK! _**Dramatic pause,**_ Let's see Annabeth's side of the story.)

**Annabeth's POV**

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid SEAWEED BRAIN!

I can't believe he left me here, to go off and swim with Ar- Oh wait, you don't know who she is. Well, to make my feelings feel just a bit better (feel the sarcasm people!), to make a long story short, she was Seaweed Brain's BEAUTIFUL Girlfriend after we had the 'big fight' that ended our relationship for 6 months. Leaving him had been the worst mistake of my life and I will never do that again, Never.

So anyway, I assume he has gone back to Poseidon's Kingdom to meet up with _her. _Why am I still waiting? Three words; I love him. Yep, that's the BIG reason. You can laugh now; Anyway, It's been about 8 hours and still no sign of him. Your probably like, **DANG, ANNABETH JUST FREAKIN' LEAVE HIM ALREADY, HE'S PROBABLY MAKING OUT WITH AR- AT THE MOMENT! **Well, thanks for your kind advice, but no, I'm staying here until stupid seaweed brain comes and apologizes.

Yes, I ask for a lot but, I'm not leaving without Percy.

**2 SECONDS LATER**

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PERCY, COME BACK!

I started trying to sit up and I heard a splosh sound like, maybe, just maybe... :O PERCY WAS WATCHING ME!

I tried to sit up again, failing terribly and just making my stomach hurt with the effort. I heard a smirk in the distance. WAIT, NOT JUST ANY SMIRK! IT'S PERCY'S SMIRK! I sprang up like a crazy kangaroo and stared at the sea. Nothing. Just the quiet waves, hitting the shore like nothing ever happened. I listened for any familiar _Percy_ sounds (NOT THE GROSS ONES) But I only heard the soft waves.

I half-heartedly sat down and wept. Call me classic but I was just too sad for anything. Suddenly rage filled my brain and flowed through my lungs and veins. They don't call me a daughter of Athena for nothing. I stomped over to the beach with a new firmness in my voice that even I was proud of.

**"PERSEUS JACKSON!" **I shrieked. **"COME OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT I WILL COUNT TO THREE"**

I waited a while until I began, still the firmness remained. I suddenly realized I was surrounded with a silver/baby blue glow, My mother was blessing me. _Thank you mother,_ I silently said. Then turned my attention back to the water.

**"ONE..." **I started, _maybe he won't come_ I thought sadly. I was staring to lose my blessing too. But then, I moved on to positive thoughts. _NO!_ I thought burning my doubts away. I refuse to think that, The glow shone brighter and I beamed.

** "TWO!" **I shouted, hoping Percy would hear. I thought I could hear a faint smirk. Yes, my ears are either badly damaged or I'm lovesick. Don't tell anyone I said that!  
I thought about what Athena would do if she was lovesick. She would be brave, Annabeth shrugged her fears off. I will be brave.

**"GET READY SEAWEED BRAIN!" **

I couldn't make out any noise and my heart sunk as I thought about Percy leaving me, this time, for real. I shook my head violently. _NO! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT_, I told myself, _BE A BRAVE GIRL, ANNABETH!_

I sucked in a deep breath and prayed to all the gods I could think of_, please let Percy come, please let Percy come..._

I walked over to the edge of the deck and looked intently at the water,_ please let Percy come, please please please!_

**"THR-" **I was cut off by the sound of water splashing, I was shocked, I hadn't expected anything.

With the blessing of my mother gone, I plunged forward into the deep blue sea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**So that was it! I hope you enjoyed it! I really liked writing this chapter~So dramatic and romantic, and Yes, I know in the middle I had a surprise for you! And that was it~ What? . did you expect it to be evil? How could you? You know I luv Percabeth! ANYWAY, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND MAKING WRITING FUN AND AWESOME! **

**ANNABETH: Never trust Seaweed Brain**

**BYEGUYS!**

**until nxt time,**

_**~MidnightStarryOwl**_


End file.
